


Opposites

by RedGap



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to london expecting a fresh start and new job but everything goes wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello your in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello sherlockian's this is my first reader fic and sorry about my grammar but hope you still enjoy and look past that.

You have just moved to London from a little town near Liverpool. Mum and dad have done to much you have stay with them to long your 20 now plus you had a job offer around here. You get out a taxi paying the driver looking around Yes your such a idiot and are lost in london miles away from home and are rubbish at finding addresses. 

You look around thinking, should I ask someone, that plan wouldn't work your to shy and anty social to even look a stranger in the eye. You look down lingering in the street someone sure spot your lost so you walk on looking around at the signs the peace of paper in your hand 221B Baker street was where you where going to stay you thought to yourself, I should of told the taxi to go straight there but your low on money and have no credit at all on your moblie so you just keep walking looking around it get cold and the sky turns black as the street lights came on. 

you sit on a bench tried holding yourself cold with tears rolling down your face the only warmth you had was them everything that just went wrong went threw your head. A stranger came and sat by you he had sort black hair and just smiled at you. You move over a little freak out and scared plus angry at yourself. “you seem lost” he said in a camp voice you don't make any eye contact with him keeping your head down thinking he must be gay “yes I am lost, completely lost” you replied quietly.

he grabs your arm “well sitting here in the dark not safe where you headed? I'll take you there” he said you look into his brown darkened eyes pulling away “wait a minutes what makes you think I trust you and what even is your name?” you asked keeping a tight hold of your bags he laughs “oh sorry I forgotten to introduce myself i'm James Moriarty but my friends call me Jim so you can call me Jim” he said you stand up putting you bags over your arms “well Jim you can't just expect me to trust you even do your tie is awesome by the way” you said looking at the skulls on his tie he crosses his arms rolling his eyes. 

“okay ________ I didn't want to alarm you yet but i'm your boss the head teacher I noticed you sat there and i'm trying to help so would you just come with me” he said you look at him shocked thinking Mr Moriarty was the name on the papers you where given “oh yeah Mr Moriarty i'm so sorry” you replied he laughed “no its fine good to be alert there some really bad people in London dear” he said you signed “well you lead the way stand 3 steps in front of me so I can see you and follow” you say he signed “smart girl still don't trust me even do I just said i'm your boss” he replied you glared at him “just walk on” you said he walked ahead whistling you look around still scared spotting a guy in a long coat in the darkness he Ran the other way you run over to Jim “Jim I think someone following us” you said 

he looked at you confused walking back looking around “you must be seeing things trust me dear noone following us” he replied as we walked on again and he resumed his whistling you felt your self being grabbed with a hand around your mouth and dragged down the ally way the smell of cigarettes and posh after shave hit your senses you try to scream “shhh, shhh, shh I won't hurt you bloody hell calm down” a posh accent says you look over at the stranger he has dark curly hair and bluy green eyes wearing a purple scalf and long coat you think to yourself what's this guy trying to pulling escaping his grip “you have just dragged me here basically kidnapped me and your saying don't worry I won't hurt you” he rubbed his eyes in announced “I've just saved you from the most dangerous man in london that surpost to be dead . let me guess you signed up to be a teachers assistant in london online the job application was easy and you got the job straight away judging by your clothes your trying to dress like a teachers you can't manage to find a partner because every guy you have met bores you, your two busy with your head in the clouds in a movie romance to snap into the real world and you needed to get away from your perents you feel you have over spent your time and sick of your brother and sister specially your, sister that why your hair shorter then you want due to stress your very anti soical and it doesn't take a brains to guess your a idiot and your accent some where outside Liverpool” he explained 

you glare at him shocked “easy guess I mean what?, I mean well I can do fine by myself and I can sure handle the gay guy In the suite ” you stammer he glared at you “that site was set up to lore young girls to work with him and do stuff you don't want to do plus sexuality isn't a matter of strength he carries a gun sometimes and is very smart” he said you look at him confused but does sound like he talking sense you shouldn't trust this guy neither should you trust him, you glare at him “who the hell are you?” you replied he signed “my name sherlock homes I'm a detective” you look at him shocked “but your dead I seen it on the news” you said walking back wards “its not nice to take a dead man I'd” you add he looked at you annoyed “no i'm not dead I fake it now just calm down and come back here so I can get you safe” he said you walk into a road not looking where your going as a car about to come “leave me alone” you shout 

he runs out and drags you back on the pavement wrapping his arms around your waist the car zoomed past you look up at him out of breathe. Sherlock keeps hold of your wrist tight “your a idiot you don't just walk out into a road you could of been killed i'm getting you safe if you like it or not” you glare at him you can't pull from his grip “let me go and take me to 221B baker street” you demanded as he let you go. You wiped yourself off fixing your red coat he looked at you like he was examining you, You look at him thinking great he a sociopath i'm stuck here cold my makeup rewind and the only person who can claim to help me a sociopath. You roll your eyes “standing there not helping” you reply he steps foward “out of all the place's in london to stay my old place” he said you sign “well my dad a old friend of John and he been in a terrible way since his friend committed suicide you being the friend his other friend dying in a car crash and Mrs Hudson was very friendly and suggested I'd maybe help” you replied

sherlock walks on “this way while where walking you can tell me who his friend who died in a car crash was I mite of knew them” he replied you walk on after him trying to keep up “her name was Irene I don't hear much my dad said its better I don't know then I can't bring up the bad past” you replied he stopped “Irene Adler?” he asked you look at him pitifully “yes if you knew her sorry” you replied he cleared his throat “yes but like you said its the past so who are you?” he asked as you keep walking “my name is _________ well I'll probably be heading home again soon since I have no job now so i'm just a nobody” you replied you hear your name being called “_______ where are you?” Moriarty called sherlock cover your mouth with his hand “i'm going to run threw this ally I want you to meet me at the lap post tell Moriarty your going home you don't want the job no more if he doesn't leave you I want you to run to the lamp post you'll work it out like I said he can't see me not yet” he whispered running Moriarty spotted you 

“_____ what's going on why did you leave me?” he asked you limited over to him pretending you where hurt “I was grabbed by some guy in a black hoodie I think he was trying to rape me I stabbed him with a pen kicked him in the privates and ran tripping over a rock getting back up now here I am” he looked at me confused walking over to you “do I look stupid” he replied you look at him nearvously yes now your a little frightened “what you on about you don't believe me I've just been threw hell you have been no help! And now your calling me a lair” you shouted breaking out into fake tears he looked at you shocked “no of course not dear you just worried me ” he said wiping your tears you push his hand away “don't touch me i'm going home keep your job this place is horrible and don't follow me I'll find my own way to a bus station” you cried he grabbed your arm “i'm sorry I can't let you do that your smarter then I thought” he said

you struggled “what you mean? Get off me I just want to go home ” you replied he kept a tight hold “you really don't remember me please don't leave I'll have ro kill you” he demanded you try to pull your arm away looking down at his tie “you have something on your tie” you said he looked down you grabbed his tie punching him in the face knocking him backwards he let go of your arm holding his nose his nose was bleeding you run threw the ally to the lamp post sherlock stud near a taxi you run over “get in” he shouted getting in you run over getting in to as Moriarty ran around the corner and the driver drove off. You lay back on your seat out of breathe “good acting” sherlock said you glare at him “I'm going home tomorrow ” you replied he looked out the window “if you go home you will put yourself and family in danger you must stay here John and I will keep you out of harm till I kill him for good” he said 

you wipe your eyes “i'm thank you but you don't have to do this we could get the police to put me under protection” you say he looks at you “no use he'll track you down you'll come with great use to me seems like he wants you for a reason I haven't worked out” he replied you glare at him “I don't like you and all you have done is go on and the only reason I'm listen to you is I don't want to get hurt and now my family to get hurt” he rolled his eyes “you don't dislike me i'm the most interesting guy you've met you are anti soical and have made eye contact with me for longer then 30 seconds you move your hair behind your ear more then once and keep rubbing your arm nearvously even do i'm a total stranger you haven't avoided contact with me at the appropriate time all signs you like me” he said 

You look down going quiet a second “that's where your wrong sherlock I don't like you your insufferable a bit of a know it all and faking your death mental and I'm very uncomfortable around you and can't wait till I get out of this taxi the taxi slows down sherlock looks at you lifting you face leaning foward you close your eye and freeze blushing your cheeks feel warm feeling his warm breathe on your face you open your eyes looking at him confused he spotted before he could touch you lips with his moving his hand and sitting back in the same way he was before. 

you flinched closing your eyes and blushed you could of pushed me away or even said something but you didn't you froze attending I'd kiss you and you would kiss back case closed you like me” he replied the taxi stops you open the door “your breathe smells like coffee I don't like coffee ” you replied he payed the driver as You grabbed my bags getting out closing the door he got out the other door closing it and the driver drove off.

He rolled his eyes “you yawn tried from the day you've had “so which door is it” he walked over to the door opening it “just walk upstairs you won't miss it” he replied you look at him confused “aint you coming?” you asked curiously he signed “its not time yet go get some sleep your going to need it” he replied you walk in “bye” you said going up stairs knocking at the door. 

A old women answered it “hello dear can I help you?” she asked “yes i'm _________ sorry i'm late” you said she looked at you shocked “you look terrible come in I'll show you to your room” you walk in to the warmth the smell of whiskey and biscuits. “would you like some tea first?” Mrs Hudson said you take off your coat “that's is if you don't mind” you replied taking off your coat. She walked into the next room your presuming is the kitchen. You noticed a blonde hair man reading a book there was a bottle of whiskey and a glass on the tea table. Mrs Hudson walks back in passing you your tea. She looks at john rolling her eyes “there a guest here john How very rude of you to not say hi” he looked up at you putting down his book getting up “sorry i'm john watson your father friend” he said shaking your hand. 

“yes i'm ______” you replied he looked at you confused “so why you here so late” he asked you look down thinking about what happened “I got lost then found out my boss is a phycopath and I need to get a new job and will be lending money off my perents till I find it” you replied john looked at you shocked as Mrs Hudson left wait what you mean your boss is a phycopath?” he asked “he used the site to lore girls well my friend I really don't like thinks it said it was made to lore me and we can't work out the reason” you replied “okay sit down and who is your boss” he asked you suddenly go 

quiet and don't know what to say worsted your shyness has kicked in and you look down awkwardly john looks at you confused “are you ok if you know who it is you must tell me” he replied you don't want to say something wrong thinking it over “Jim he after me” you said he looks at you even more confused “Jim what?” he replied you got up “he said his friends call him Jim his real name James Moriarty” john looked at you still confused “you sure?” he replied you keep your head down “yes can I stop being questioned now please” you reply quietly he glared at you “is this a trick Jame Moriarty is dead you couldn't be is this a joke to you” he shouted you shake your head “can I go to my room if you don't believe its okay” you replied getting up he gets up grabbing your wrist “where is he” he asked you struggle from his grip he stunk of alcohol you look at him going quiet stopping “sorry” you said he looks at you letting your arm go “Moriarty is dead he shot himself” he replied you look down “it mite of been someone who took his name I don't want to worry you may I please go get some rest I've had a long trip” you replied he nodded “yes sorry I thought you where trying to mess with my head” he said you look at him pitifully “if you want to call my dad you may I will never do anything to hurt you i'm most grateful you let me stay I will find a job tomorrow” you replied 

He grabbed your hand “I'll show you to your room” he replied taking you up to the room you look around john had left it the way sherlock had it you look at him he walks back out “please don't move anything I'll make sure I find out who threatened you you'll be okay night” he replied going back down stairs. You got a shower and then got into the corver of the bed signing still a little shocked and took you ages to finely drift off.


	2. You're Alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort chapter hope you enjoy.

Your alarmed buzzed you lent up half asleep turning it off getting up the light hurt your eyes you rubbed them maybe that will help you thought. Getting up you walked into the bathroom with your tooth brush and tooth paste placing it on the sink brushing your teeth them going back to your room getting changed. The smell of toast and tea came from down stairs as you did your makeup and brushed your hair you where wearing a cream blows with a black pencil skirt that went past you nees and black boots, picking up your bag walking down stairs “want breakfast?” john asked you walked into the kitchen “just a cup of tea make it sweet please” you said he nodded making you some tea passing me it you sat down drinking the tea then getting out your laptop going online. You just text your boyfriend Troy telling him your in london then shutting you're, laptop over with a sign. John was getting his coat on it was raining outside “i'm going to meet someone could you stay in the house till I get back” he said you nod “of course” you replied. John left the last thing you heard was the door shut. You get up walking over to the window watching john walk away. You noticed the was a few cups and a plate needing a wash so, you washed them putting them away cleaning around then sitting down getting out a book from your bag reading it. John was gone quite a while you'd got bored of the book sitting restless switching on the TV, you grew more board a tried by the hour falling asleep. The door opened your instantly wake up to the sound it was, bright outside made you wonder how long you'd slept for. Sherlock walked in you looked up at him confused he looked un happy. You got up “sherlock, what you doing here? John will be back any minute now” you ask your voice quiet he looked at you emotionless and went up stairs. You ignored his behaviour you felt you had no room to say anything. John walked in a few hours later you didn't make any eye contact. “is he here?” john asked you kept your face down to your computer screen “sherlock went up stairs” you replied typing he signed “did he say anything to you?” john said you tut at your computer “no he just went upstairs” you replied john looked at you confused then went upstairs. By this point you'd knew the would be tension so you got out some biscuits putting them on a plate and getting some cups ready for tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse my grammar will update again soon.


	3. Tension

You started hearing shouting from upstairs looking over at the front door thinking i could just leave get some air. you walked over about to open the door when they both walked in "where you going?" sherlocked asked you sign "i thought you both mite need some alone time"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments of what you think will appreciate it a lot and it will help put all my heart into this :) will try update as soon as possible


End file.
